


Their New Life: Lockdown

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Birth Control, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parties, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Underground Home, Vaginal Sex, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Here is my rewrite of my "Lockdown"  I wasn't exactly sure on what to call this...but, I don't think it's horrible..But here we go...A large number of people, ages 15-25 are abducted & trapped in a very elaborate underground bunker or home or safe house or whatever you want to call it (I have no idea the actual name-I've heard many different terms) & are set up in a room with one other person, generally of the opposite sex...however, there are a few same sex couples for diversity.The goal is to populate the underground home & ultimately turn it into a complete underground utopia.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichiro/Meiou Setsuna, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hikaru (OC)/Haku (OC), Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Kittelya (OC), Sohma Ayame/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatori/Skyley (OC), Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

** OCs: **

Kittelya (Kitty), Skyley, Hikaru & Haku

** Sailor Moon: **

Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka & Michiru

** Fruits Basket: **

Kyo, Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Hatsuharu (Haru), Yuki, Arisa & Kureno

** Tokyo Mew Mew: **

Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Pie & Lettuce

* * *

  * Ryou x Kittelya (Kitty)
  * Keiichiro x Setsuna
  * Kish x Ichigo
  * Zakuro x Mint
  * Pie x Lettuce
  * Mamoru x Usagi
  * Rei x Minako
  * Makoto x Ami
  * Haruka x Michiru
  * Kyo x Tohru
  * Hatori x Skyley
  * Hatsuharu (Haru) x Yuki
  * Shigure x Ayame
  * Kureno x Arisa (Uo)
  * Hikaru x Haku



* * *

“These are the ones? These are the people want to live and procreate our new underground world?” A male voice calmly asked, watching several people ages fifteen to twenty-five on a monitor.

“Yes, these are the ones.” A female voice replied with a smile, watching these young people, living their day to day lives as if everything was normal and nothing was wrong.

“What about the gays and lesbians; are you sure you want them? They are unable to reproduce.” The male asked, just as calm.

“Yes, I am sure; we need diversity as well. And with the proper help, the females could reproduce just fine.” The female replied.

“Well, ok then. Now, we just need to figure out placement for them.” The male calmly said.

“North and West are the only wings available. The East wing is for our doctors, nurses, and dental department; it’s also where food and drinks will be stored and distributed. And then the South wing—well, that’s off limits for obvious reasons.” The female calmly stated.

“Yes. At least those _things_ can’t get past the cement and re-enforced steel.” The male said, sounding a bit disturbed.

“Yes.” The female agreed.

“Let’s see who we’ve got for our underground home. You made sure the girls are all fertile and the men all have good semen?” The male seriously asked.

“Yes; I checked and double checked and even triple checked.” The female replied.

“Ok. Well, let’s see about placements then.” The male said, pulling out a list of people the female hand chose—and where they’d be placed—and more importantly, who they’d be placed with.

** North Wing:  **

** Room N.1A:  ** Ryou Shirogane & Kittelya (Kitty) Okuhana

 ** Room N 1C:  ** Keiichiro Akasaka & Setsuna Meiou

 ** Room N.1E:  ** Kish Ikisatashi & Ichigo Momomiya

 **Room N.3A: **Mamoru Chiba & Usagi Tsukino

 **Room N.3C:** Kyo Sohma & Tohru Honda

 **Room N.3E:** Hatori Sohma & Skyley Selene

 **Room N.5A: **Kureno Sohma & Arisa (Uo) Uotani

 **Room N.5C:** Pie Ikisatashi & Lettuce Midorikawa

 **Room N.5E: **Zakuro Fujiwara & Mint Aizawa

 **Room N.7A: **Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaiou

 **Room N.7C:** Makoto Kino & Ami Mizuno 

** Room N.7E:  ** Rei Hino & Minako Aino

 **Room N.9A:** Hikaru Okuhana & Haku River

 **Room N.9C:** Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma & Yuki Sohma

 **Room N.9E:** Shigure Sohma & Ayame Sohma

“Are you happy with this set up, my love?” The man lovingly asked.

“Yes; this is perfect.” The lady said with what sounded like a smile.

“Well, ok then; I hope this is all you ever wanted.” The man replied.

“It is—you have no idea. Now, we just have to figure out how to get them there.” The woman remarked, looking onward.

“Leave that all to me; I’ll take care of all that.” The man said, clicking the monitor off before heading out…


	2. Chapter 2

“What is taking you so damn long? Why aren’t they in their rooms waiting to be able to roam around their new home?!” This mysterious woman yelled at her husband or whatever.

“Dear, just because you’ve picked who you wanted for our “experiment,” doesn’t mean we can get them right away; I need to watch them and learn their day to day life. I need another day or two—and the right people for the job. You picked a lot of great people. And while some of them are in the same area, most of them are all in different widespread areas. If we want them all in their rooms and then let out at the same exact time, we can’t afford to grab one here and there; we have to get them at pretty much the exact same time. And dear, you chose thirty-six different specimens.” The mysterious man explained, trying to keep his love calm.

“Fine… I’ll wait another day or two. But—and I’m going to make myself perfectly clear here; they are not specimens for an experiment! These people are the chosen ones; they were chosen for greater things, and you know it! They were chosen for the new world! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to take a nap.” The woman exclaimed, determined, before walking away.

“Sir?” A new voice appeared.

“Yes, what is it?” The mysterious man calmly asked. 

“She’s getting worse, isn’t she?” The new voice asked.

“She’s fine. We’ll get these people and she’ll be right as rain. Now, go; gather your best men and women for this and prepare them. You deploy tonight.” The mysterious man seriously stated.

“I thought you needed a day or two yet.” The new voice said, somewhat shocked.

“I lied; I know these people’s day to day lives by the back of my hand. I want this to be a surprise for her. Do you understand me? This is to be a surprise; she is not to know.” The mysterious man sternly said.

“Yes, of course, sir.” The second voice replied.

“I’ve sent you names, where they live, pictures, schedules and maps. I expect them by late tomorrow night.” The mysterious voice said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, of course.” The voice obediently said.

** The Next Day: **

** Ryou Shirogane: **

  * **Age:** 21
  * **Occupation(s):** Ex high school science teacher-working on becoming a scientist
  * **Hair:** Short & blonde 
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Ryou was just leaving school with all of his things, several girls crying in the windows; he was just fired for “seducing” several of his students.

“Guess it’s time to move…” Ryou sighed as he got into his car.

“Mr. Shirogane!” An older teacher called, running up to his car.

“Oh, my God… What do you want?” Ryou asked, annoyed.

“I know I can’t prove it, and you’re being fired for flirting with your students; but I know you’ve had sex with several of them. I know you fuck them once or twice and move on. I know you took my daughter’s virginity!” The man furiously yelled.

“Oh, yeah? Hold on.” Ryou said, reaching over and pulled out a jammer.

“There we go—can’t have you recording our conversation. Not to mention, Mr. Grey, recording someone without their knowledge is illegal. Now, yes, you’re right; I did have sex with several of my students; but good luck proving that. Now, with that said, I did not touch your daughter; I don’t force anyone into anything they do not want to do. If you want to find who took your daughter’s virginity, I’d seriously look at her history teacher, Mr. Caser; they’ve been “dating” for the past year or so. You don’t have to believe me, but if I were you, I’d go to the male’s pool locker room at around—say, 2:15, final period; you’ll get your answers. Now, as for the rest of the girls; once again, yes, I did have sex with them. However, I didn’t seduce they; they all came to me. It started out for grades, but after a few of them, it became for grades and because half of those girls are sluts. That is one of the main reasons I wear condoms; I can’t afford and STD. That, and I can’t afford to get any of them pregnant. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to start looking for a new place to move to. Good day.” Ryou admitted before driving back to his apartment.

“Ok—first thing’s first… Ah. What the hell?” Ryou started before he felt something sharp hit the back of his neck. 

A few seconds later, he felt another sharp pinch in his neck before everything went black.

** Mamoru Chiba: **

  * **Age:** 22
  * **Occupation(s):** Doctor
  * **Hair:** Short & black
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Mamoru had been a doctor for about a year now and was loving it. However, because he was gone so much, he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with three of his friends; so, he just got out of a bad relationship.

Today he was seeing a new patient.

“Hello, Mr. Stein?” Mamoru asked, walking into the room.

“Yes, that is correct.” The person, a man, calmly replied.

“What seems to be the problem today?” Mamoru calmly asked.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure; there’s a ringing in my ears, and my head feels a bit fuzzy, and I at random times I’ll just fall asleep for no reason. Oh, and the world is going to end in just a few hours.” The man said calmly, not skipping a beat.

“Ok… Well, let’s check your vitals and I’ll ask you some basic questions.” Mamoru explained, looking at the man, unsure. 

This is the third patient he's seen in the past four months that has said the world was coming to an end.

“Well, all your vitals are normal. I have to ask, but is there any history of mental illness in your family?” Mamoru asked.

“Nope. We’re all happy and healthy—except for my father, who died of a heart attack last year.” The man replied.

“Hmm… Well, let’s see…” Mamoru said, turning his back for a second to get some things out of the cupboards.

Once his back was turned, the man stood up, pulled out some kind of needle, and stabbed it into Mamoru’s neck; Mamoru was out within seconds.

“He’s out; send in a table or something.” The man reported over a walkie-talkie, removing Mamoru’s coat and such and placed them on over his clothes.

Out of the building, he and two others went.

** Kyo Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 19
  * **Occupation(s):** Dojo worker
  * **Hair:** Short & orange
  * **Eyes:** Red
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Kyo was training in his adopted father’s dojo when he heard a noise outside the room.

“Hello?” Kyo called, looking towards the door.

Nothing—

He went back to training.

** Five Minutes Later: **

There was another bang and a loud crash.

“Who the hell is out there?!” Kyo yelled, pissed off.

Once again, nothing.

This time, Kyo went a little closer to the door but not out; he continued to practice his punches and kicks.

Another two or three minutes later, another few bangs and crashes sounded like something was shattered.

“That’s it! Who the fuck is out there?!” Kyo demanded, running out of the room.

There were a lot of things destroyed, including his dad’s favorite vase and mirror.

The men that the mysterious man sent shot a dart at Kyo. However, Kyo was standing in front of a mirror and saw it coming.

He dodged every dart shot at him; he even managed to get a few hits, kicks, and punches in on the man.

It wasn’t until backup showed up that Kyo was finally taken down.

Two other men showed up, and even that wasn’t enough to take Kyo down; a fourth man had to come in and sleep gas the room.

** Kish Ikisatashi: **

  * **Age:** 19
  * **Occupation(s):** None
  * **Hair:** Shoulder-length & forest green
  * **Eyes:** Ember
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Kish was walking to some club when he felt like someone was following him; so, he turned around, but nobody was there, so he kept going.

He made it to the club, drank, danced, drank some more, made out with a few girls, and drank some more, and then left.

He made it about halfway to his house and to a park, where he passed out.

“Well, he made this easy.” One of the men remarked, placing Kish in the van. 

** Keiichiro Akasaka: **

  * **Age:** 24
  * **Occupation(s):** Baker at a café
  * **Hair:** Long, tied up in a ponytail & brown
  * **Eyes:** Pale blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Keiichiro was taken from his café after closing; he was heading home. 

** Pie Ikisatashi: **

  * **Age:** 23
  * **Occupation(s):** Scientist
  * **Hair:** Short & dark purple
  * **Eyes:** Purple
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Pie is Kish’s older, more serious brother; he was taken from his office.

** Hatori Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 24
  * **Occupation(s):** Doctor
  * **Hair:** Short, black with long bangs
  * **Eyes:** Green
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Hatori was taken after leaving from a late night at the hospital he works at.

** Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 18
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student
  * **Hair:** Spiky, white with black roots.
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



Hatsuharu was ditching school—again, for the twelfth time that month.

** Yuki Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 19
  * **Occupation(s):** College student
  * **Hair:** Dark gray & short
  * **Eyes:** Purple
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



Yuki is a college student with bad lungs; he was relatively easy to get. 

Some homophobes grabbed him from behind, blindfolded him before taking and hanging him upside down, in nothing but a loincloth. 

They were going to use him as target practice, but the men shot them first. 

No, they didn’t kill them; they strung them up as they had done to Yuki.

** Shigure Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 24
  * **Occupation(s):** Writer
  * **Hair:** Black & short
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



Shigure was asleep when they got him; he had fallen asleep while trying to figure out what to write.

** Ayame Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 24
  * **Occupation(s):** Clothes/fashion designer & actor
  * **Hair:** Long & silver
  * **Eyes:** Greenish-yellow
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



Ayame was taken at his shop; he kind of freaked the men out just with his personality—and the fact that he got them all in the dresses he designed and created.

** Hikaru Okuhana & Haku River: **

** Hikaru: **

  * **Age:** 23
  * **Occupation(s):** Fashion designer & a part-time model
  * **Hair:** Wavy, shoulder-length & reddish-orange
  * **Eyes:** Dark green
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



** Haku: **

  * **Age:** 19
  * **Occupation(s):** Dancer, photographer & a part-time model
  * **Hair:** Short, spikey & light brown
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Gay



Hikaru and Haku are lovers, who were just married and have been together for the past seven years since they were sixteen and twelve. However, they knew each other much longer than that.

Hikaru is actually Kittelya’s older brother—his parents kicked him out when he was twelve to live with a different family member when they found out he was gay and dating other guys or men. He’s always loved Haku, but at the time Haku was only eight and was too young to date.

He had heard what their dad had done—and about Kittelya now being an orphan.

He, along with Haku, were going to try to get custody of Kittelya—despite the fact that she may not remember him or Haku. She was only three when their parents kicked him out.

Anyway, he and Haku had just gotten to the same hospital that Kittelya was at when they were struck by tranquilizer darts, knocked, and taken.

** Kureno Sohma: **

  * **Age:** 23
  * **Occupation(s):** Assistant
  * **Hair:** Short & Auburn
  * **Eyes:** Reddish-brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Kureno was aimlessly walking around town when he was taken.

His boss got mad and started throwing things at him, demanding he get out until he realized that they were meant to be—and that he wasn’t supposed to be straying from her for some nobody who works at a grocery store.

He ran but wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and ran into a tree or something.

** Kittelya (Kitty) Okuhana: **

  * **Age:** 15
  * **Occupation(s):** None
  * **Hair:** Long, wavy & reddish-orange
  * **Eyes:** Pale green
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Kittelya was taken from the hospital after having been there for months. She was shot and stabbed by her dad.

Her dad had gone crazy or something because of drugs and ended up killing her mom, older brothers. While she’s still alive, her father nearly killed her. 

Originally, Kittelya was going to be put into foster care because she had nobody—or at least nobody who wanted her.

Kittelya was lying in her hospital bed, waiting to be taken to foster care.

“Hi deary. Are you ready to get all these IVs out?” A nurse politely asked.

“I guess.” Kittelya replied. She knew exactly what was going to happen; she would be forgotten about—and possibly abused.

After a few minutes, the IVs were out, and Kittelya was getting dressed.

‘Run. Just run. Get out of here while you can. Run away so you don’t get hurt. Be free.’ She thought to herself as she finished dressing and stared at the door.

“Ok…” Kittelya sighed, about to just leave, but it was too late.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” A social worker calmly asked but was annoyed as well; she hates her job.

“I suppose…” Kittelya mumbled.

“That’s the spirit. You’ll be starting regular school next week. Don’t blow it.” The social worker said, leading Kittelya to an elevator.

While in the elevator, Kittelya just so happened to look up and saw one of the men; she screamed.

Before the social worker could say or do anything, the man jumped from above the elevator and hit the emergency stop button. 

He smashed the social worker’s head into a wall until she was knocked out. 

He then used a sleep dart on Kittelya.

** Usagi Tsukino: **

  * **Age:** 16
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student
  * **Hair:** Long, blonde & up in pigtails with buns 
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Usagi was at the arcade playing games with some friends—or rather, girls she thought were her friends; they were just using her. 

Her friend, Naru, committed suicide two months before because of bullying; Usagi had been having a hard time.

“Usagi, do you have any gum?” One of the girls snidely asked.

“Yes.” Usagi answered, playing her game.

“Give us some.” She demanded when she heard that.

“Just give me a minute; I’ve almost beat my high score.” Usagi said, zoning in on her game.

“Is it in your bag? We can just grab it ourselves.” A Second girl replied, annoyed.

“No, my pocket; I don’t have my bag today.” Usagi replied.

“Do you have any money for food; we’re hungry.” A third girl whined.

“No, I’m sorry.” Usagi replied; she was slowly starting to realize these girls were using her.

“What use—or kind of friend are you then? You don’t have your bag or money—and your gum is probably in your pockets, melting or something. Come on, girls; let’s leave this reject to play her games.” The first girl rather harshly said.

“You should go join that friend of yours. Your life is just as worthless as hers was.” The second girl snapped, causing tears to slip out of Usagi’s eyes as they laughed and walked away.

** Two Hours Later: **

After a few hours, Usagi finally ran out of change for gaming; she figured it was finally time for her to head home. Besides, the arcade was closing in half an hour.

“See you in a few days, Usagi!” The owner of the arcade called, waving at her.

“See you in a few days.” Usagi called back, waving with a smile.

She was about ten minutes from her house when the mysterious man’s men knocked her out.

** Tohru Honda: **

  * **Age:** 15
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student & janitor at a big company
  * **Hair:** Long & brown with ribbons
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Tohru was on her way to work when she ran into some older boys bullying a young girl.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be picking on her like that. I mean, what you’re doing is mean and wrong. What would your parents say? My mom always said to treat others fairly and kindly. You should all do that as well. Because maybe one day you’ll be the ones being bullied…” Tohru started giving a speech.

“Ummm… Miss? They’re gone.” The little girl said, looking up at her.

“Oh… So they are…” Tohru distantly replied.

“Yeah… Thanks for helping me. I have to get home now. Bye.” The little girl replied before leaving Tohru standing there alone.

“Oh, no; I’m going to be late!” Tohru exclaimed as she started running to work, only to run into a kitten stuck in some bushes.

“Oh. Aren’t you one of the cutest little kitties I’ve ever seen?! Here, let me help you.” Tohru chimed, bending down to help.

As soon as the kitten was freed, it malfunctioned.

“Huh? It was a robot?” Tohru asked, slightly confused before everything went black.

** Ichigo Momomiya: **

  * **Age:** 15
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student & café waitress
  * **Hair:** Shoulder-length, red & in pigtails
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Ichigo was just leaving work to head home when she ran into her ex.

“Hey Ichigo. How are things?” Masaya asked in a relaxed tone of voice.

“They’re fine. What do you want?” Ichigo vaguely answered, annoyed.

“Well, I thought we could try dating again.” Masaya said with his signature smile.

“No, thank you. Tell Miwa and Moe you’re all theirs. Goodbye.” Ichigo retorted, walking away.

Masaya was pissed; nobody rejected him. Nobody. He was going to go after her but was shot with a sleep dart.

“What do you want now? Masaya? Oh, my God! No Please no!” Ichigo cried, falling backward, onto her butt. 

She begged until she was shot with a sleep dart, and everything went black.

** Setsuna Meiou: **

  * **Age:** 21
  * **Occupation(s):** Scientist, fashion designer
  * **Hair:** Long, dark green with a bun
  * **Eyes:** Red
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Setsuna was taken straight from her lab while working on something—the next best thing—whatever that was.

** Rei Hino: **

  * **Age:** 17
  * **Occupation(s):** Priestess
  * **Hair:** Long & black with a purple hint
  * **Eyes:** Purple
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Lesbian



Rei was taken while she was chanting in front of a fire. 

They shot her with a dart because she had fans going on all around her; sleeping gas wouldn’t work.

** Minako Aino: **

  * **Age:** 16
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student
  * **Hair:** Long, blonde with a big red bow
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Lesbian



After sneaking in, Minako was taken during some concert; the men pretended to be the police and had her “arrested,” for trespassing.

** Zakuro Fujiwara: **

  * **Age:** 18
  * **Occupation(s):** Model, Singer, Actress 
  * **Hair:** Long & violet
  * **Eyes:** Pale blue



Zakuro was out with some actresses, celebrating her twenty-first birthday, drinking, and smoking pot when she was taken.

The men filled the bar with sleeping gas.

** Mint Aizawa: **

  * **Age:** 15
  * **Occupation(s):** Dancer
  * **Hair:** Shoulder-length, up in tight buns & dark blue
  * **Eyes:** Brown



Mint was taken after her ballet recital, after receiving news that should be the lead in Swan Lake. 

** Haruka Tenoh: **

  * **Age:** 21
  * **Occupation(s):** Racecar driver
  * **Hair:** Short, choppy & sandy brown
  * **Eyes:** Green



Haruka was taken during a race; her car went over a spike strip before rolling twice. 

Surprisingly, she had no real damage to her, other than a few bumps and bruises.

** Michiru Kaiou: **

  * **Age:** 22
  * **Occupation(s):** Violinist, painter, competitive swimmer & dancer
  * **Hair:** Shoulder-length, wavy & teal
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Lesbian



Michiru was drugged and taken after one of her concerts where she played the violin.

** Makoto Kino: **

  * **Age:** 17
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student, karate Student
  * **Hair:** Long, tied up in a ponytail & brown
  * **Eyes:** Green 
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Lesbian



Like a few of the guys, Makoto fought her attackers to the best of her ability. She was eventually outnumbered outside of the dojo she went to.

** Ami Mizuno: **

  * **Age:** 17
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student, an intern at a hospital
  * **Hair:** Short & blue
  * **Eyes:** Blue
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Lesbian



Ami had just been accepted into Harvard next year; she was celebrating by splurging on some new books. 

She was taken outside of a bookstore.

** Lettuce Midorikawa: **

  * **Age:** 18
  * **Occupation(s):** College student, librarian
  * **Hair:** Long, green with braids
  * **Eyes:** Pale blue with glasses
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Lettuce was taken as she was leaving the library to head to her classes.

** Skyley Selene: **

  * **Age:** 18
  * **Occupation(s):** Med student, an intern at a hospital
  * **Hair:** Long, wavy, tied in a low ponytail & light blue
  * **Eyes:** Amethyst
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Skyley was taken after leaving the hospital after two days straight; she shadowed a few different doctors.

** Arisa Uotani: **

  * **Age:** 16
  * **Occupation(s):** High school student & a cashier at a grocery store
  * **Hair:** Long, straight, down & blonde
  * **Eyes:** Brown
  * **Sexual Orientation:** Straight



Arisa was just leaving work and was on her way to visit Tohru at her job when she was attacked by an unknown man.

Like a few others, she put up a fight; she was only taken out because she was distracted by Tohru being knocked out just up the road.

“I believe that’s everyone. Let’s head back!” The commander called to all the others.

“Right!” All the others cheered as they made their way back to the base...


	3. Chapter 3

“What is so important that it couldn’t wait until later?” The mysterious woman groggily questioned.

“Come look.” The mysterious man eagerly said.

“Wh-what is all this?” The woman asked, looking at a screen.

“These are the people you wanted, yes?” The man asked, looking at all the people they had taken; they were all asleep in their beds.

“Yes, but I thought you said you needed more time.” The woman said, shocked, looking at everyone.

“Yes, I did say that, but it wasn’t true. I wanted this to be a surprise for you.” The man calmly said.

“Oh, Mr. Tomoyo.” The woman happily cried, hugging the man.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Tomoyo.” The man said, hugging her back.

“When did they get here?” Mrs. Tomoyo asked, looking at everyone.

“They just arrived maybe half an hour ago.” Mr. Tomoyo answered.

“They should be waking within the next hour or so.” Another voice explained, popping in.

“Thank you, Sarge; you’ve been such a great help.” Mr. and Mrs. Tomoyo happily said.

“Yes, of course. If I may, why these people of all people?” This Sarge asked, confused.

“You recognize several of these people, do you not?” Mrs. Tomoyo asked, looking at Sarge.

“Yes, I recognize each one of them from some place or another. Honestly, I don’t know why you’d want any of these people for your new world or whatever it is you’re doing. But hey, it’s not my decision. Anyway, where are my men and when are we getting paid?” Sarge answered and then asked, looking around.

“Oh, of course. Please, follow me and we’ll get this all taken care of. After you.” Mr. Tomoyo calmly said, leading Mr. Sarge to a door.

“Why, thank you.” Mr. Sarge said, walking into a room—only to have Mr. Tomoyo shut and lock the door behind him.

After a few minutes, all you could hear was horror-filled screams.

“Serves him right.” Mrs. Tomoyo muttered, watching the chosen ones.

“Yes.” Mr. Tomoyo agreed with a sigh.

“Is that all of them then?” Mrs. Tomoyo asked, referring to Mr. Sarge and his men.

“Yes, I believe so—including their families.” Mr. Sarge answered.

“Good. This world doesn’t need men or women like them in it. Our world certainly doesn’t need them.” Mrs. Tomoyo plainly said.

“Don’t worry, Dear; he’ll be able to rest now.” Mr. Tomoyo replied.

“Right…” Mrs. Tomoyo sighed, sitting down.

“What’s wrong, Dear?” Mr. Tomoyo asked after a few minutes.

“Do you think we made the wrong decision to put who we did together? Do you think we should’ve put girls with girls and guys with guys until they go to know one another?” Mrs. Tomoyo questioned, concerned, doubting her decision.

“Well—asides from a few pairs of clothes, plain blankets, and their beds, none of their things have arrived. When they wake and everything is explained to them, we can all talk and decide whether or not they keep the same roommates—or if they get new ones. Now with that being said—and your concerns; you’re sure these are the ones you want?” Mr. Tomoyo answered and then asked.

“Yes, these are the ones I want. I’m sure on that; they’re the only ones worthy of being here. I’m just not sure if they’ve been placed with the right roommates as of now. Some of these girls are so shy.” Mrs. Tomoyo answered with a sigh.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Just remember, we paired them this way because we believe they were compatible with one another.” Mr. Tomoyo explained.

“Yes, I know. I’m not feeling very well right now; I’m going to lie down for a while. Keep me informed on when they all wake.” Mrs. Tomoyo informed Mr. Tomoyo.

“Yes, of course, Dear. Love you.” Mr. Tomoyo calmly said.

“Love you too.” Mrs. Tomoyo replied, walking away.

** Now: **

“What in the hell?” Just about everyone asked, looking around after walking out of the rooms they were just in.

“Where are we?” All the girls asked:

Some scared

Some annoyed

Some pissed

“Ryou?” Hikaru asked, walking over to Ryou with Haku.

“Hikaru, Haku? Do either of you know what’s going on?” Ryou asked, looking at the two.

“No. We were hoping you’d know.” Haku sighed, looking behind Ryou.

“Who’s the girl?” Haku asked, noticing a very scared Kittelya.

“Oh, right. Hikaru, your sister, Kittelya is here as well. Kittelya, your brother, Hikaru.” Ryou said, stepping out of the way.

“Wow.” Hikaru said, shocked, looking at Kittelya.

“Sorry. It’s just—you grew up. Well, I suppose I knew that; it has been eleven years. You don’t remember me, do you?” Hikaru asked when he noticed Kittelya just staring at him.

“I remember you.” Kittelya replied, staring at Hikaru.

“Are you alright? You don’t hate me to, do you?” Hikaru asked, concerned.

“No—why would I hate you?” Kittelya asked, confused.

“For being gay.” Haku answered, looking at Kittelya.

“No, I don’t hate you for being gay. You love who you love. Mom and Dad didn’t understand that and were stupid for not getting to know the real you.” Kittelya softly answered.

“You’re still so sweet.” Hikaru said, pulling her into a hug, shocking her.

“Not to break this up or anything—but, where are we? Shouldn’t we be trying to figure that out?” Kyo, Haruka, and Pie asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah—what’s going on here?” Usagi asked, looking around.

“Who are you people?” Arisa, Rei, Haru, and Haruka asked, looking at everyone.

“What’s going on? Why are we here?” Kittelya, Ichigo, Tohru, Usagi, and Lettuce asked, all scared, going into panic mode. 

“Everybody calm down! Why don’t we all introduce each other so we know who we all are? Maybe we can figure this shit out. I’ll start. My name is Zakuro Fujiwara and I’m eighteen. If you know me: great. If not: I’m a model, actress, and singer.” Zakuro shouted out over everyone, annoyed.

“She’s right. My name is Keiichiro Akasaka; I’m twenty-four. I’m a baker at a café that I own and run.” Keiichiro calmly introduced himself.

“I’m Hatori Sohma; I’m twenty-four and the lead doctor for my family.” Hatori plainly spoke.

“I’m Shigure Sohma; I’m twenty-four and I’m a writer. And this is my husband, Aya Sohma.” Shigure introduced himself.

“My name is Ayame Sohma; I’m twenty-four, a clothing and fashion designer and an actor. And you have all become my loyal subjects!” Ayame happily declared.

“Ignore him. My name is Yuki Sohma; I’m nineteen and I’m simply a college student. That idiot is my older brother.” Yuki plainly said, shaking his head.

“I’m Hatsuharu Sohma, but you can call me Haru; I’m eighteen and I’m a high school student.” Haru simply introduced himself.

“I’m Kureno Sohma; I’m twenty-three and I’m my family’s head’s personal assistant…” Kureno dully introduced himself.

“I’m Kyo Sohma; I’m nineteen and I work at a dojo.” Kyo introduced himself, crossing his arms.

“I’m Arisa Uotani; I’m sixteen and a high school student who works at a convenient store.” Arisa simply introduced herself.

“I’m Tohru Honda; I’m fifteen, a high school student and a janitor at a big company.” Tohru introduced herself with a smile.

“My name is Mint Aizawa; I’m fifteen, a high school student when I’m not professionally dancing.” Mint introduced herself in a snooty tone.

“The name’s Kish Ikisatashi; I’m nineteen.” Kish said with a mischievous smile.

“My name is Pie Ikisatashi; I’m twenty-three—and Kish’s older brother. I am a scientist at the Institute of Science.” Pie said in a bored and annoyed tone.

“I’m Haruka Tenoh; I’m twenty-one and a professional racecar driver.” Haruka proudly introduced herself.

“I’m Michiru Kaiou; I’m twenty-two. I’m a professional violinist, competitive swimmer, a dancer, and a painter.” Michiru introduced herself.

“I’m Setsuna Meiou; I’m twenty-one and a scientist at a college and a fashion designer.” Setsuna calmly introduced herself.

“I’m Ichigo; I’m a fifteen-year-old high school student and a waitress at a café.” Ichigo calmly introduced herself.

“My name is Usagi, I’m a sixteen-year-old high school student.” Usagi happily introduced herself.

“I’m Mamoru Chiba; I’m twenty-two and I’m a doctor at Meriter Hospital.” Mamoru said, introducing himself, taking glances at Usagi.

“I’m Ryou Shirogane; I’m twenty-one and I was a high school science teacher.” Ryou explained, watching Kittelya, along with her brother.

“I’m Hikaru Okunaka-River; I’m twenty-three, this is my husband and younger sister. I am a fashion designer and a part-time model.” Hikaru introduced himself, worrying about his sister.

“I’m Haku Okunaka-River; I’m nineteen and a dancer, photographer, and a part-time model. This is my husband and sister-in-law.” Haku introduced himself, watching Hikaru.

“I’m Skyley Selene and I’m eighteen. I am a med student and an intern at Saint Miyako hospital.” Skyley softly introduced herself.

“I’m Minako Aino; I’m sixteen and a high school student!” Mino exclaimed rather loudly.

“I’m Rei Hino; I’m seventeen and a priestess.” Rei introduced herself.

“I’m Makoto Kino and I’m seventeen. I am both a high school and karate student.” Makoto calmly introduced herself.

“Let’s see… I’m Ami Mizuno and I’m seventeen. I’m still in high school and was just accepted into Harvard University for next year; I’m also an intern at a small clinic.” Ami introduced herself, thinking about all her accomplishments.

“My name is Lettuce Midorikawa and I’m eighteen. I go to college and work as a librarian on weekends.” Lettuce softly said.

“Me?” Kittelya nervously asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes, you. You’re the only one left.” Mint shot, annoyed.

“That’s enough! Let her breathe.” Zakuro snapped, annoyed; she could see Kittelya was beyond stressed.

“I’m Kittelya Okuhana; I’m fifteen and currently in the foster system. Hikaru and Haku are my brothers.” Kittelya softy introduced herself.

“Ok. Now that we know who everyone is, we just have to figure out where we are—and why we’re here in the first place. Clearly, everyone here knows someone. But the question remains.” Zakuro stated, looking around.

“You’re all here because you are the chosen ones.” Mr. Tomoyo announced over an intercom.

“Who’s there?” Everyone asked, looking around.

“My name is Mr. Tomoyo—” The voice started.

“Mr. Tomoyo? As in my English teacher, Mr. Tomoyo?” Kittelya, Ichigo, Usagi, and Lettuce asked, looking up.

“Very good girls. Yes, I am that Mr. Tomoyo. All of you have been specially selected.” Mr. Tomoyo said happily.

“Selected for what?” Just about everyone asked, looking around.

“For safety. You see, I regret to say that the world has come to an end. Well, sort of. A different country has attacked us our country. And yes, I have proof.” Mr. Tomoyo explained just before a projection appeared on a wall with video footage of the country in chaos.

When the group saw the images on the screen, they had a few different reactions: 

  * Kittelya, Ichigo, Usagi, Tohru, Skyley, and Lettuce started crying and panicking
  * Kureno, Ayame, Shigure, Yuki, Zakuro, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Rei were shocked
  * Kish, Kyo, Haku, Mint, Arisa, Minako, Makoto, and Haru were pissed off
  * Ryou, Hikaru, Keiichiro, Pie, Haruka, Mamoru, and Hatori were annoyed—because they weren’t sure they believed this Mr. Tomoyo



“How could this happen?” Almost everyone asked, looking around.

“Our country had plenty of enemies.” Mr. Tomoyo answered.

“And we’re the only ones left alive?” Lettuce asked, scared.

“No; there are others in other camps or underground bunkers such as this. You thirty were personally selected by my wife and I; we saw great promise in you.” Mr. Tomoyo said happily and calmly.

“Great promise for what?” Just about everyone asked, suspicious.

“Well, I’m so glad you asked. You guys will impregnate the girls. Just relax. It’s not going to happen right away. My wife and I understand that none of you know one another. But that’s all going to change; you will all get to know each other—no matter how long it takes. So, for now, you are all on birth control. Every few months—until you are ready—one of our doctors will come and change out your birth control. But other than that, you won’t really see us; we live in a restricted part of the bunker. The areas of the bunker you will be able to explore will always be open at all times—except for at night when it’s time for sleep. There are clocks all over, so you will be able to tell the time. There are several rooms, but everyone will have a roommate. 

There is an art room, a music room, a large room for sports, a room just to relax and watch movies. I’m sorry we do not have cable or any sorts of TV channels. Now, back to the roommate situation. When you awoke, you woke up with who we have set you up with. However, my wife has changed her mind and wishes to switch a good chunk of you up for now. It’s really up to you when you’re ready to go back to your original roommates—but it will eventually happen. The area you are all in now will always be open to you if you wish to spend time together. My wife will explain who will all be roommates, as she has picked them out.” Mr. Tomoyo explained calmly.

“Hello children, I am Mrs. Tomoyo; I do hope you will all be comfortable here. What my husband has forgotten to mention is that we do have two doctors; one male and one female that will come to see you once a month to make sure you’re all doing well. Yes, we know that there a few of you that are doctors as well. As soon as we can, we’ll set up an area for you so that if a doctor is needed when our doctors can’t be there, someone is always there to make sure everyone else is healthy. But now, onto the roommates. And yes, your names are all on your doors already. Let’s get started, shall we?”

  * Ichigo and Kittelya: you two will be in room 1A. 
  * Lettuce and Usagi: you two will be in room 1C.
  * Arisa and Tohru: you two will be in 1E.
  * Setsuna and Skyley: you two will be in 3A. 
  * Mint and Zakuro: you two will be in 3C.
  * Haruka and Michiru: you two will be in 3E.
  * Ami and Makoto: you two will be in 5A.
  * Minako and Rei: you two will be in 5C.
  * Kyo and Ryou: you two will be in 5E.
  * Keiichiro and Kureno: you two will be in 7A.
  * Hatori and Mamoru: you two will be in 7C.
  * Kish and Pie: you two will be in 7E.
  * Hikaru and Haku: you two are still in 9A.
  * Hatsuharu and Yuki: you two are still in 9C.
  * Ayame and Shigure: you two are still in 9E.



“As my husband mentioned, that will all change when you and your partner get to know each other better.” Mrs. Tomoyo calmly said.

“Why are all the rooms separated like they are?” Usagi and Minako asked, confused.

“We put each of you in every other room like that for privacy.” Mr. and Mrs. Tomoyo answered at the same time, causing almost everyone to blush like crazy.

“I’m sorry you all had to find out this way. But this place will heal your wounds and you will hopefully find new love.” Mrs. Tomoyo happily replied.

“There are several full and half bathrooms; the showers can all be running at the same time. The kitchen is to the right of the living area and it is stocked with plenty of food; we will supply you with safe food each and every week that isn’t contaminated or poisoned. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our chosen few. You don’t have to sleep, but you must be in your rooms by 11:00PM; an alarm will sound when it’s time that you must be in your rooms. But you have a few hours. Make dinner, get to know one another and have a fantastic rest of your evening.” Mr. Tomoyo explained. 

“Also, we have a present for all of you; there’s one for each and every one of you. Your pet will have a nametag on them.” Mrs. Tomoyo said as a few crates were pushed into the room by a man in a hazmat suit.

“I’ll check it out.” Pie simply announced, walking to the crates along with Keiichiro, Hatori, Hikaru, Kureno. 

When they opened them, there were several different types of animals…


End file.
